marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Spring Break (Part 2)
|image = |caption = |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 19 |overall = 228 |network = FOX |production = 10.19 |imdb = tt0642380/ |guests = Chris Hardwick Shawn Michael Howard Dave Ruby S. Kyle Parker Micky Jones Denise Hulsey Brad Nickell Scott Gurney Marie Caldare Renee Tenison Tonya Watts Meadow Williams Todd Glass Bailey Lutegert Warren Tabata Jami Music Jennifer Echols Kim Weiskopf |airdate = February 25, 1996 |writers = Calvin Brown Jr. |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Spring Break (Part 1)" |next = "Turning Japanese" }} Spring Break (Part 2) is the 19th episode of season 10 of Married... with Children and the 228th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Kim Weiskopf, it premiered on FOX-TV on February 25, 1996. Synopsis When Al discovers that the bikini competition Jefferson is judging has a $100,000 prize, he has Kelly enter, and he and Griff become judges to pick Kelly. When, Marcy, Bud, and friends, after many hiccups finally arrive at Fort Lauderdale and ruin everything. Plot Summary It turns out that the bikini contest that Jefferson is judging has $10,000 prize for first place, so Kelly enters the contest. Al and Griff wind up as judges with Jefferson posing as his frat brothers. They concoct a scheme to have Kelly win the contest, but no one can find out Al and Kelly are related. Marcy, Bud and his friends finally make it to Florida after having every imaginable detour. When they arrive Marcy finds out about the contest and tries to expose Al. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Harold Sylvester as Griff *Heidi Mark as Ashley *Lisa Boyle as Fawn *Lisa Picotte as Mindy Guest Stars *Chris Hardwick as Dan Inwood *Shawn Michael Howard as Barney *Dave Ruby as Hummer *S. Kyle Parker as Achmed *Micky Jones as Parley Wayne Rockefeller *Denise Hulsey as Waitress *Brad Nickell as Life Guard #1 *Scott Gurney as Life Guard #2 *Marie Caldare as Claudia Harrison (Miss New York) *Renee Tenison as Marla Strong (Miss Detroit) *Tonya Watts as Scarlett Turner (Miss Atlanta) *Meadow Williams as Angela Cohen (Miss Beverly Hills) *Todd Glass as Policeman *Bailey Lutegert as Life Guard #3 *Warren Tabata as Judge Miyagi Wong *Jami Music as Missy Cameron *Jennifer Echols as Tammy Grindstaff-Burke *Kim Weiskopf as Lucky (voice over) Trivia *Katey Sagal does not appear in this episode due to her pregnancy. *The song that plays during the competition while Kelly's friends sabotage the stage is "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. *Mickey Jones, who plays the hillbilly mechanic Parley Wayne Rockefeller, also appeared as the extorting mechanic the Grizwolds encounter in National Lampoon's Vacation (1983). **The opening credits from Married... with Children features a sweeping distant shot of the Grizwold's station wagon on the highway that was used in the Vacation movie. *During the party, Griff and Jefferson try to convince the girls that they are actors Weseley Snipes and Woody Harrelson. Fawn then says "I loved you guys in 'White Men Can't Jump'", the 1992 film they starred in. *Marcy at one point calls Parley Wayne Rockafeller "ZZ Tops", referring to the Texas based band known for having a distinctively long beard. One of their popular songs, "Sharp Dressed Man" was previously heard on MWC *Renee Tension, who plays Miss Detroit, previous guest starred on MWC (alongside her twin sister, Rosie) in Looking for a Desk in All the Wrong Places and Route 666 (Part II) Goofs *One of the beauty contest contestants has a sash that reads "Miss Beverly Hills 90440". Meant as a spoof of Beverly Hills 90210, there is no zip code 90440. It is currently unassigned by the US Postal Service *After leaving Parley Wayne Rockefeller's Gas station in his truck, the "graphics" map shows the truck traveling through Tennessee. Nashville on the map is too far east (the city labeled "Nashville" should be Knoxville). Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter